


Snow

by Ambercreek



Series: Roleplay Drabbles [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Send in “Let it snow!” for a drabble about my muse’s first experience with snow.





	Snow

**[Earth, 3 years ago]**

The Warlock shivered as he pulls his cloak closer to him. His teeth chattered and his bones began to freeze over. Not even the Sunsinger light was keeping him warm.

“Are we almost there?” Tessen attempts to say through his teeth.

 _“Almost.”_  The Ghost replied. The Awoken sighs and keeps on walking. They’ve been walking almost a day and a half and at some point, the Warlock was going to pass out from exhaustion.

The winds began to pick up and the ends of his cloak fluttered with it.

Then it began to snow lightly. 

Tessen stopped in his tracks to look up at what was falling from the sky. Some landed on his visor but quickly melted away. His face screwed together underneath the helmet.

“What is this?” He asked, turning his head to Style.

 _“Snow!”_ The Ghost replied excitedly, and Tessen still stood in place. “It doesn’t hurt.” He muttered under his breath.

_“Because this isn’t like the Sulfur Dioxide Snow from Io, this is just frozen water.”_

As much as Tessen would like to stand and watch, they were needed elsewhere. And perhaps he walked a little bit slower, taking in the sight of the snowfall.


End file.
